


Night Terrors

by Joycon_Drift



Series: Stagedorks [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christine is a great mom, F/M, Married!Christine and Jeremy, Stagedorks, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joycon_Drift/pseuds/Joycon_Drift
Summary: Jeremy and Christine both have nighttime secrets that they don't want to share.
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere
Series: Stagedorks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822624
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Night Terrors

Christine should have been used to this by now. Of course, she really shouldn't complain. At least it wasn't morning sickness, aches, cramps or anything like that. Nope, when she was pregnant, her body alarm randomly went off at 3 am in the morning. She sighed, knowing she wouldn't get back to sleep anytime soon. She heaved herself up out of bed, glancing at Jeremy, who was still sleeping soundly. She smiled softly as she walked over to the bathroom. She splashed the water in her face and stared at the mirror. The circles under her eyes were getting worse. She looked down at her stomach.

"Come out soon, little guy," she whispered. Being nine months pregnant wasn't as bad as everyone cracked it up to be. No, it was so much worse. She was constantly tired, she looked like a beached whale, and really, just tired of everything. Sitting on the bathtub in the unholy hours of the morning had become a pastime. She liked to just sit, relax, and talk to the baby. 

The first time this had happened, she tried taking Nyquil to get to sleep, but that didn't help at all. She came to realize nothing did. So almost every night, she'd get up, go to the bathroom, and talk to the baby until her voice was hoarse. She knew Jeremy was a very light sleeper, he had been ever since, well, you know. And so she went to the bathroom to whisper little nothings to the baby, just to help herself fall asleep.

She was so caught up in her racing thoughts, she didn't hear the sounds coming from outside the door. She groaned quietly. One of the twins had probably woken up. That happened pretty often. But still, Christine loved them more than anything. Even more than play rehearsal.

But as she listened more closely, she realized it wasn't a four year old's crying voice she heard. She frowned and stood up. Was that- well, it sure sounded like Jeremy. Why was he awake? 

She peered out the door cautiously. It was dark, and she couldn't see much, but she could see Jeremy thrashing around in bed, grunting and flailing around. She gasped quietly and approached the bed. His face was sweaty and seemed to have a permanent grimace on it. He was breathing heavily.

Christine was so distracted that she didn't look where she was going as she got closer. She felt the dresser before she kicked it, but that didn't make it hurt any less. She grunted in pain quietly, but the sound was enough to wake up Jeremy. He shot up, panting and scanning the room with wide eyes. They landed on Christine, but she could tell that his eyes were unfocused and he wasn't fully awake. 

"Shhh," she whispered as she climbed back into bed. He looked at her, breathing more slowly. He just stared at her for a bit, holding himself up by his shaking arms, before making a strangled noise in the back of his throat that sounded a lot like a sob and throwing his arms around her. He buried his face in her hair and cried quietly. Christine just held him while he let it out.

After a couple minutes, he stilled, then pulled away. 

"I'm sorry," he mumbled quietly. "For all that. I never wanted you to see when that happens."

Christine took his hand. "I had no idea. What happened?"

"Well, I've been having nightmares lately. They usually come when I'm stressed, like now, 'cause of the baby. It's the SQUIP that's causing them, he always comes back when I'm nervous or anxious. They started when I got out of the hospital, then they stopped, so I thought it was over, but then the day before I proposed, they came back, and also the weeks before our wedding, and I just-"

"Shhh," she quieted him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry, I was talking a lot, wasn't I?"

"It's fine, Jeremy. Are they usually this bad?" 

He shook his head. "No. I can handle it myself most of the time, but tonight-" he looked away, embarrassed. "tonight you weren't, um, in bed with me. So I freaked out. I'm sorry."

Christine sat in silence. To be honest, that was really sweet, but why hasn't Jeremy told her about this before? Probably the same reason she hasn't told him about the insomnia, after all, if Christine didn't want to tell him, she shouldn't have to. But it still made her a little mad, but she figured that it was Jeremy's decision if he wanted to tell her or not, and-

"Speaking of which, why were you awake?" he asked, glancing at her. When he saw her expression, he mistook it for anger and quickly withdrew his inquiry. "You probably just had to go to the bathroom, didn't you? I shouldn't have asked, stupid question, I'm sorr-"

She cut him off. "Actually, I have something to tell you too." Even though she loved hearing him ramble like that, she had to tell him. It was kinda sad that he didn't stammer like that much anymore, she always loved when he got flustered like that, it was just so adorable and cute and- 

"Christine? What do you have to tell me?" He said quietly, like he was afraid of being reprimanded.

She looked at him, smiling slightly. "I think we both have secrets to share."

She told him about the insomnia, how she barely slept, how the medication didn't work, how she talked to the baby in the bathroom, trying not to wake him up. He looked hurt when she said this.

"Christine, you didn't have to leave. It would've been fine."

"I wanted to. I know you're a light sleeper, so-"

He kissed her, moving his arms to her waist. She melted immediately and brought her hands up to tangle in his hair. Jeremy always joked that kissing her was the best way to get her to shut up, and Christine wholeheartedly agreed.

When he pulled away, he rested his forehead on hers, smiling.

"I think we both deserve a good sleep."

He pulled Christine into his bare chest, and she made a contented noise as she nuzzled his neck. His arms moved to her stomach, rubbing little circles on her shirt. 

"I'm so glad I have you," he whispered in her ear. "And I can't wait to meet you." The baby kicked at his hand in response, causing Jeremy to chuckle.

It was moments like these that Christine knew that her life wasn't a waste, like the voices told her before. Sure, her husband had horrible nightmares. Sure, she couldn't sleep and was constantly tired and cranky. But as she lay there with Jeremy, limbs tangled and breath mingling, she really didn't care. For once, the voices were silent.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
